The Elemental Master
by Artemis Rea
Summary: This is based faintly off of ATLA. Deanna, a 16 year old girl, is caught doing The Sacred Art. She is then taken, along with her best friend, Xavier, to the Air Realm to escape danger, only to find that she is in more danger here than back home.


Me: Well, new story. Enjoy I guess...

Oh! One of my poems that I took and wrote for my english class, people want to publish it! PUBLISH IT PEOPLE! *Squeals*

* * *

Deanna awoke, screaming, and fell to the floor, her ebony hair matted with sweat, and her heart racing a mile a minute. The same dream- nightmare, really- had awoken her for the last few years, making her tired, cranky, and weaker by the day. Today- her birthday- would be no exception.

Unrolling herself from her sheets, she dragged herself to her closet, and pulled out the dress that she was to wear for the party today. Yawning, she slipped it on, and admired herself in the mirror, but only for a moment.

Her ebony hair fell in wavy locks to her waist, and her skin was sunkissed from her wandering of Crystal City, the capitol of the Flame Realm. Her blue eyes- an oddity in this Realm- were the shade of frost, but were dull, almost void of the curiosity that they should have held. She was a beautiful wreck.

Turning away with a look of slight boredom, mixed with a bit of disgust, she made her way down to the kitchens, to help the maids with breakfast, grabbing her flats along the way. Her step-mother would have an absolute fit if she were to go without them. Well, her step-mother had a fit over anything she did.

Making it to the last step of their grand staircase, she started for the kitchens, only to be interrupted by a soft rapping on front door. With a soft sigh, she turned away from her original destination, and made her way to the door, putting on a fake smile to greet whoever was knocking at this hour of the morning.

Opening the door, Deanna's smile when from fake to face-splitting as a bouquet of flaming lilies were presented to her by her best friend, Xavier. Taking them, she gave him a one-armed hug, and let him through the door.

"Well, now that you're here, my birthday will actually be a good one, knowing you and you're pranks," Deanna chirped in a teasing tone, earning a half hearted glare from Xavier.

"I'm not here to prank anyone. I just wanted to see my best friend enjoy her sixteenth birthday," Xavier snarked in his usual bored tone, but his eyes gave him away, gleaming with well-hid excitement about today.

Deanna turned to reply, but ran into something- some_one_- and was cut off. Turning her head, she glanced up into her fathers emerald eyes- another oddity in the Flame Realm- and smiled hesitantly.

"Morning dad," She said quietly, "Would you like some tea? Coffee?"

"I would like to see how breakfast is going, but you're not cooking, so what's the point?" Her father said, breaking into a bright smile. "I'll meet you in the sitting room in a few minutes. Get going, and I'll see how the foods going."

Knowing that was a dismissal, Deanna led Xavier into the sitting-room, where she put the flowers in a vase. Plopping down on the couch, she waited for her father, disregarding the huge pile of presents that sat across the room. He was the only one she could act herself around, other than Xavier. Her mother, Ginny Potter, was always discouraging her from acting like a tomboy.

If it were up to her, Deanna would be wearing a pair of blood red skinny jeans, a white tank top, and my lime green hoodie. Oh, and her authentic Water Realm hunting boots.

You see, her father was the realms speaker, and the other realms speakers had given her a few presents. **  
**

As she listened to Xavier speak in rapid fire, she learned back, closing her eyes, content on laying right there. Only a sudden crash and screaming that came from the hall outside of the sitting room snapped her out of her trance.

Xavier was already on his feet, a small flame in hand. Deanna stood, summoning a flame as well. Even though practicing the art was illegal for women to do, and was punishable by death, Deanna had bugged Xavier into teaching her some of the basics so that she could defend herself.

Willing the flame to grow bigger, her and Xavier ran into the hall, that was already filling with smoke that swirled around three burly men in masks. Working as a team, Deanna and Xavier threw flame after flame at the intruders, pushing them back and gaining the advantage.

Deanna paused for a moment, to think of how to restrain them, but that time span was just enough for her attackers to pin her against the wall with an ice-net. They then attacked Xavier, pinning him as well. Struggling, she used a technique that Xavier had shown her, and the ice disappeared in a cloud of steam.

Deanna moved to a thicker part of the smoke, and attacked them from behind. The attackers fell back when Xavier broke free from the net, and joined in with pushing them back. With one final hit, they were thrown into the wall, the cherry-wood panels shaking with the force of the impact. Letting the flame in her hand extinguish, Deanna relaxed, knowing she was no longer in danger.

She wasn't able to relax for long, for her step-mother walked into the scene, and gasped, disgusted

"I- I-!" She started, but was cut off but the witch.

"Get out." Jenny snapped, and stomped out, her hazel eyes flashing in hatred.

Angry, Deanna stumbled to her room to pack, Xavier following. She would, after her party, leave, but she would leave with the feeling of revenge fulfilled. She would RUIN her step-mother.

-TIME LAPSE CAUSE I WANT TO.-

Standing up from the table that she currently sat at, wedged between her father and the Xavier, she tapped her glass of sparkling cider, getting everyone's attention.

"I have an announcement." Deanna spoke, scanning the silent crowd. Taking a deep breath, she spilled. "I am leaving."

An uproar started the moment the words left her mouth. Tapping at her glass again, the room silenced, and she continued.

"This morning, in the early hours, our house was invaded, and my step-mother was attacked. When I came to help her, I was pinned to the wall by an ice net. I burned through, accidentally using The Sacred Power, and it steamed. Xavier and I worked together, and knocked them into unconsciousness. I don't know how it happened, but I am going to leave for a while from this realm to... cool off." Deanna explained, giggling at her pun at the end.

"I know of no such occurrence." Jenny ground out, glaring at Deanna, trying to stay calm.

"Then I'll just have to prove it." With that last note, Deanna created a small, _black_ flame in her palm, and bending it to her will, and then making it disappear.

Jenny launched herself at Deanna, finally losing her cool, but was held back by her father and Xavier.

"She says the truth. I will be bringing her to my palace immediately." Matt, the son of the man who was the speaker for the Air Realm, spoke icily, turning away. " That is that."

_TIME LAPSE AGAIN

As soon as everyone had cleared out, not including Matt and Xavier, Deanna ran to her room, changed into the things that the other Realm speakers had given her, grabbed her bag, and ran down to say goodbye to her father.

Reaching him, she gave him a hug, and looked into his sorrow-filled eyes. She felt sorry for leaving him, but it was dangerous to stay any longer now that people knew.

"It's for the best." He stated, and left, also leaving a hollow spot in her chest.

Shuffling to the car that awaited her, she threw her bags in the back, and climbed in. Xavier would be coming also, as he was already in the car.

"I know." She whispered, and watched as her home grew distant.

Only when it was out of view, did she cry.

* * *

**Me; Hope it's long enough for you. My fingers hurt. Oh, and I've changed enough stuff in it that I'm going to actually publish this book once it's done, but I'm putting it under Avatar the last airbender for now.**


End file.
